


I'm Never Meant to be Who I Am

by BitchAssDude



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: All the angst I could muster up, Broken hot mess John, Depressed cowboys, F/M, Lana Del Rey songs are responsible for my sadness, M/M, Multi, Sane but lowkey going insane Abigail, Sexy conflicted cowboy Arthur, most likely smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchAssDude/pseuds/BitchAssDude
Summary: Abigail Roberts.Arthur Morgan.John Marston.Three people.Two who have been in each others' lives for what seems like forever.One who came in and changed everything.Highs and lows that seemed lower than possible.No matter what though, no matter what will happen in all three of their lives,they'll be there for each other.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/Arthur Morgan, Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston/Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 2





	I'm Never Meant to be Who I Am

Arthur wiped at his forehead with the back of his hand, ready to _finally_ lie down in his cot after weeks away from camp. John looked about the same as Arthur, the dirt and grime clearly present on their appearances. They slowed their horses as they got to the entrance of the camp, hitching side by side at the post, seeing and hearing people rushing up to them, asking about how it went and what happened while they were gone. Arthur loved his family to death, but right now he just wanted some  _ rest _ . John gave some half-assed replies while Arthur simply waved them off as politely as he could and made his way to his wagon. People took the hint and let him walk away. He sat down on his cot and took off his boots and gun belt, then laid back on his back and groaned, feeling his tired muscles strain a little, then settling. He rested his hat over his eyes and fell asleep.

John took a different in coming home, he trudged over to Pearson's wagon, grabbed a bottle of whiskey, and plopped down by the fire, surrounded by his family. He popped off the cork, and took a decent swig, lightly wincing at the burn. He answered questions best he could with his tired mind that also was becoming slowly intoxicated. By an hour past sundown, he was feeling a bit floaty and relaxed, and decided it was time to call it a night, he wished his family a good night and trudged back to his tent where he didn't bother to take off his gun belt and boots before falling asleep on his cot.

Come morning, Arthur was woken up by the sound of Dutch raising his voice at someone. Used to this happening, Arthur removed his hat from his face, squinting at the sunlight gracing the sky. Adjusted to the brightness, he shrugged his boots on and put his gun belt back in its rightful place around his waist. Adjusting his hat on his head, he walked slowly to the source of the sound, and was surprised at what he saw. Dutch was yelling at Uncle, who had a woman behind him, looking cautiously around. He hadn't caught the start of the conversation, but heard something about Uncle bringing in  _ another  _ mouth to feed. He figured it might be a good time to step in.

"What's goin' on here, Dutch?" Arthur held his gun belt with his hands, and shifted his weight onto his left leg, leaning a little and surveying the situation. Dutch's focus shifted to Arthur and looked to be thankful for his presence, believing he might help him with this one.

"Uncle decided it would be a  _ wonderful  _ idea, to bring in another mouth to feed, when we can't  _ afford  _ that right now." Dutch explained irritated, Uncle was about to defend his case when Arthur just sighed loudly.

"You is always preachin' about how you wanna make the gang larger, ain't you?" Arthur flicked his head a little in Dutch's direction for emphasis. Dutch looked almost betrayed. Uncle took this information and ran with it.

"Yeah, Dutch! Listen to Arthur! Yellin' at me when I'm simply givin' you what you want!" Uncle put his hands on his hips, sticking his beer belly out slightly. Dutch pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He shook his head.

"Not  _ women _ . Already got enough of  _ those _ . She ain't got no  worth  here! Ain't gon' do nothin' to benefit  us ." Dutch complained loudly, loud enough to reach the women of the camp's ears, which Arthur guessed was his plan.

"I'll work. I'm not lazy. I'll clean, make food, whatever you want. I'll-I'll even  _ whore  _ for ya. For free, in exchange for food, clothin', and a place to stay." The woman suddenly spoke out, apparently feeling confident enough to speak up for herself. Would've helped the situation if she did that long ago. Arthur guessed that now was better than never, since Dutch looked at her and seemed to think on her offer for a minute. He sighed and threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Fine, but you stay  true  to your word. Got it?" He pointed a stern finger in her direction, to which she nodded. Uncle sighed in what seemed to be relief for the woman's sake or for his own that he could finally go laze around again. Seemed to be the latter as he quickly ditched them for a whiskey bottle and a seat up against a tree.

"Arthur, would you  please  go introduce.." He trailed off, realizing he hadn't even gotten her  _ name  _ yet. The woman seemed to also realize this as she quickly spoke up,

"Abigail. Abigail Roberts."

"Introduce _Miss Roberts_ to the other women?" Dutch walked off, waiting only a second for Arthur to register his request, before moping back to his tent. Arthur just sighed and shook his head, then jerking his head in the direction of the women.

"C'mon." He turned on his heel and started to walk towards them, Abigail trailing behind him.

John woke with a less than welcome headache greeting him as he regained consciousness and his whereabouts. He groaned and rubbed his forehead, trying to relieve some of the tension. Realizing this obviously wouldn't work without some help from some water, he got up and swung his legs over the edge of his cot, only to stop quickly, feeling a large wave of nausea hit him. He breathed deeply and slowly, until the bile climbed back down into his stomach, and then waited a little longer until he knew for sure vomit wouldn't become problem. He slowly stood up and unzipped the flap of his tent and opened it up, only to be greeted by aggravating sunshine that worsened his pounding headache. He blinked slowly and heavily, trying to adjust to the sunlight. He finally felt stable enough to trudge out into the open and towards Pearson's wagon for some much needed water. He guzzled down a cup, then another, then took to sipping on his third after the headache calmed a little. Soon enough, his hearing caught up with the rest of his senses, and he could hear the women chattering a little more than usual. Curious, he wobbled over to the source of noise and was surprised by the scene in front of him. It was Arthur and a strange  woman  he hadn't seen before. He seemed to be introducing her to the women, who were almost fascinated by a new face being added to their ever boring lives of late. John looked the woman up and down, studying her backside as that was what was facing him in this current moment. She turned a little as she laughed a little at whatever one of the women said, and he saw the side of her face. Even if only seeing half of it, he could see that she was  _ beautiful _ .

Seemingly done introducing her, Arthur turned away from the group and started to walk towards his direction, John not paying attention, spooked when Arthur waved in front of his face. Laughing as John literally  _ jumped  _ from the sudden invasion of his hand in his vision. John sneered at him and started to walk away. But not before Arthur tried to pry some information out of him on why he was staring.

"What were you doin' creepin' like that?" He chuckled as he walked beside him. John rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Who was that woman?" He decided to answer his question with one of his own. Arthur shrugged a little.

"Not too sure myself, only know that Uncle brought her in and argued with Dutch to let her stay. After some convincing, she finally was allowed to stay. Says her names Abigail Roberts." He explained, John nodded. Processing the information.

"So we got another mouth?" John asked a little irritated. Didn't they already have enough? Arthur nodded his head.

"Yep, but she says she'll work. Says she'll even _whore_." Arthur clapped him on the shoulder, a sign that he was parting from John to go do something else, John didn't much care, he just nodded and walked back to his own tent. He thought about the information Arthur left him with. It seemed so little, but he guessed the woman  did just  come in. Plenty of time to figure out who she was and what she was like.

One question he still had though that kept coming up to forefront of his mind as he got dressed for a new day, was why she said she'd  whore . Ain't that all she really good for? Besides cleaning and making food? Why did she have to point that out? Whatever the reasoning behind it was, he didn't have time to mull on it forever. He had work to do that day.


End file.
